


Visiting His Shrine

by NeoFruity (orphan_account)



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: ....?, Father's Day, I'm honestly sorry, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, and hiro goes to visit it, bby pls do not cry, idk i don't know much about them i'm sorry, it's like tadashi's grave/a shrine dedicated to his memory, sad fic, shrines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NeoFruity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>happy father's day motherfuckers here's some sad stuff for you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting His Shrine

There was a hiss and a spark as the matchstick burst to life before Hiro’s eyes. The flame glowed a soft white-yellow rooted in blue, dancing precariously on the end of the match. He could feel the intense heat that radiated from the flame no bigger than a daisy petal. Carefully, he lit three incense sticks, making sure each one was slowly burning, before extinguishing the match with several flicks of the hand. He lit another match and set about lighting five little candles, placing them around the name carved into the gravestone before him. The pitter patter of rain could be heard through the door and from the roof of the shrine, as the heavens covered the land in a gentle rain.

He traced the neat kanji carefully chiseled into the stone, their meaning forever set into the stone with each swift curve and mark.

_Hamada Tadashi - faithful, loyal brother, nephew, and son._

Hiro smiled sadly, tears pricked in the corner of his eyes. He shuffled backwards on his knees and bowed slightly to show his respect. From out of his jacket pocket he produced a letter of several pages, which he smoothed out against his lap and began to read.

“Hey, Tadashi… It’s been awhile, hasn’t it. I’m doing fine, mostly. Keeping up with school, staying out of bot fights, helping Aunt Cass around the house and stuff… You’d be… You’d be pretty proud right now.”

“I came by today because… well… It’s father’s day. And almost everybody is out celebrating with their family and such. You know that I don’t remember dad at all, because he died when I was so young. And Aunt Cass doesn’t have a husband so we didn’t really have a dad growing up. But in a way I feel like I did, because you were always there for me. It didn’t matter what was going on in your life, you always made room for me. I never got to tell you how much I appreciated that.” He sniffed softly and wiped the tears that poured from his eyes.

“Anyway, I’ll get to the point. You were like my father figure or whatever they call it. You meant everything and everything to me, it was like, when you smiled at me, anything in the world became possible. And you still do mean a lot to me, I just… I miss you so much, Tadashi. And I know you probably miss me too.” Thunder rolled in the distance, announcing the coming of harder rain, and it began to pour more heavily than before.

“There was one more thing I wanted to tell you before I left and I… I don’t know exactly how to say it but… Here it goes. The night before the showcase I was awake and I couldn’t really sleep. I could hear you tossing and turning, so I went to go check on you. And I heard you… You were… you were breathing my name. And I realized what was happening. I didn’t mean to wake you up when I… When I kissed you. You seemed so upset the next morning, after everything we did that night, and I didn’t really get a chance to tell you, but I wanted to do every single bit of it. You never hurt me in any way, and you died before I could tell you that. You died before I could tell you that I love you so, so much. Much more than any brother ever should, but I didn’t care. I still love you more than I should, and I miss you every single day. And for a long time, I just hurt. My heart hurt, and I couldn’t fix it because you were gone, and there was nothing I could do. And I was so mad, Tadashi, I was so mad. I couldn’t bring you back, and nothing I did ever made me feel better. It was like my life had no meaning anymore. And then Baymax reactivated. It was like you were still watching out for me, even though you were gone. And then life got easier after a while. It still hurts a lot… but I’m managing. And I’ll always love you Tadashi. And maybe one day we’ll see each other again… I don’t know.” A sigh escaped his lips, He looked at the hot wax, glistening against the flame. One of the sandalwood sticks was slightly shorter than the other two, the scent permeated the damp air.

“I… I should probably get going soon. I remembered an umbrella this time so I won't get stuck in here like last time. Not that it’s necessarily a bad thing… I like being in here. I don’t know if you’ve been watching from wherever you are, but sometimes, I like to just sit in here and read, or draw, or just sleep sometimes. It’s like you’re actually in here. It’s peaceful and nice in here. Anyway… I have to go now.” He stood now, gathering up his things before bending over to kiss the stone lightly. “Take care… wherever you are. I love you. Enjoy the incense, I know it’s your favorite.”

He turned to exit, drawing his umbrella and taking off into the rainy afternoon, across the field dotted with tombstones, shrines, and the occasional mausoleum. His eyes saw only what most humans saw. The world was it was, just a busy hubbub of humans and creatures going about their business everyday. What he’s failed to see and his ears failed to register were the numerous spirits all around him, varying in shape, size, and manner. He failed to see the tall figure, leaning in the corner of the shrine, not three feet from where he’d been sitting. Translucent, and emitting a soft aura about him, Tadashi stood now in the archway of the shrine, watching his brother dodge grave after grave on his way to catch a trolley. He chuckled lightly to himself, returning to the small building offering solace from the rain.

“Knucklehead... I love you too.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm updating the love of a brother today if anyone cares, I just wrote this for fun
> 
> unbeta'd


End file.
